Summer
by Disney Ink
Summary: It's summer vacation in the touristy town of Atlantis. Ariel and the rest of the locals get caught up in the tourists' fun and excitement while still trying to face their normal reality. But when a famous pop star comes to vacation there as well, everything is anything but normal. Featuring all of your favorite Disney and non-Disney characters.
1. Chapter 1

"This is going to be the best summer ever!"

It was the same announcement every summer. Ariel lived in a small, touristy town called Atlantis. At the beginning of every summer there was at least one tourist who declared that summer as The Best Summer Ever. This time it was girl with dyed blonde hair (this was made obvious by the brown roots on top of her head) and a spray tan. She was wearing a white cotton sundress over a pink bikini and pink flip-flops.

Ariel worked at the only marina in town as a receptionist. The girl and her parents were there to rent a boat. The girl and her mother were carrying large beach bags and spelled of coconut tanning oil. It was a familiar smell that Ariel loved.

"Lucky you," the father said to Ariel. "Living here must be like a permanent vacation; endless swimming and boating.

Honestly, that wasn't the case with Ariel. She was over-exposed and had come to dislike swimming, boating and the ocean in general. Instead of saying this though, she just smiled and nodded.

A few moments later the owner's son, Eric, came out of his office and greeted the family before ushering them into his office to go over the paperwork for renting the boat. Before following them in, Eric winked at Ariel. She blushed and smiled back at him. He went into his office and closed the door behind him. Just then, one of the captains who worked at the marina, John Smith, came in the front door with two men who had rented a boat earlier that morning to go fishing. John was the same age as Ariel, but was the best captain at the marina. Most of the customers who came in asked for him specifically. While John and the men wrapped tings up, Sinbad walked into the main office.

Sinbad was the general manager; he did a bit of everything at the marina. He was currently talking on his personal cellphone while typing something up on his company Blackberry phone.

"It needs to be done today," Sinbad told whoever was on the other line. He put his hand over his phone, while the other person said something in response, and turned to Ariel. "Ariel, Meg is low on fives in her register, can you bring some down for her?"

Ariel nodded as he continued his conversation on his cellphone and went into his office. Ariel walked out of the main office and went next door to the smaller adjacent office where Uberta, the marina's accountant, worked. Uberta was going through one of the filing cabinets.

"Meg needs change," Ariel told her.

Uberta waved her hand. "The petty cash box is in the drawer over there."

Ariel didn't bother to remind Uberta that she had been working at the marina for two years now and knew where the box. Ariel knew that when Uberta was in work mode she wasn't paying much attention to anything else; which was probably why Sinbad usually had Ariel make money runs instead of Uberta. Ariel grabbed a stack of bills and left the office.

Back behind the offices, right on the water was the marina's tiki bar. It was the most popular place for the tourists to come eat. The marina was quite large since they also had a service department, a sales lot and storage racks for the locals' boats. The tiki bar was located at the other end of the property, so Ariel took a golf cart back to it. As she parked the golf cart she saw there weren't any customers at the restaurant. She wasn't surprised, though, since it was between the lunch and dinner rushes.

Ariel found Meg in her usual spot, behind the bar. She was going over the receipts from the lunch crowd, while the waitress, Helga Sinclair, was sitting on one of the bar stools, talking on her cellphone. Ariel walked over to the bar and held the money out to Meg. Meg stuck her pencil behind her ear and set down the receipts before taking the money. She counted it out and the opened the register, pulled out of couple twenties and gave them to Ariel.

"Thanks," Meg muttered. "We barely got through that lunch rush."

"It's no big deal," Ariel told her. "It's nice to get out from behind that desk once in a while."

Meg nodded as she closed the register and picked up the receipts. "Are you coming to the Summer Bash this weekend?"

The Summer Bash was the annual beginning of summer party the owner of the marina threw at the marina. It featured live music and pretty much everything a normal summer party would; discounted food, raffles, boat rides, pool, air hockey, karaoke, fireworks, etc. It was a big deal for the tourists as well as the locals. It was held the second Saturday of every June- no matter what.

"Of course I'll be there," Ariel told her.

Meg nodded, but didn't say anything. Meg was anti-social and had an attitude towards most people, so she was a girl of few words; which anyone who had been on the other end of her raging- which Ariel had been on more than one occasion- was grateful for. People who didn't know Meg, namely tourists, thought her being silent was rude and didn't like her very much. Which was fine because Meg hated tourists more than anything. How and why she came to be the bartender at the most popular restaurant in town, Ariel would never know.

Ariel got back into the golf cart and drove up to the main office. When she got nearer, Eric stepped out in front of her, causing her to slam on the break.

"My, God, Eric! I could have hit you."

Eric laughed as he walked around the golf cart towards her. "But, you didn't."

"I wouldn't try your luck twice."

Eric leaned forward so he was only a couple inches from Ariel and his face became serious. "Promise me something, Ariel."

"All right, fine; I won't try to run you over with a golf cart."

Eric shook his head. "No. Not that... Although, I do appreciate that as well. But, what I meant was; promise me you won't fall for any tourist boys this summer."

Ariel smiled at him. "I promise; you know you're the only one for me. Now you promise me you won't fall for any tourist girls or I'm gonna take back what I said about running you over."

"I promise." Eric looked around to make sure no one was watching them, then kissed Ariel.


	2. Chapter 2

Odette smiled at the middle-aged woman across the counter. "Enjoy the rest of your vacation. And thank you for choosing us for-"

"It's not like I had a choice," the woman said, stuffing her receipt in her wallet. "You guys are the only repair shop in this God forsaken town."

The woman turned on her heel and stormed out, nearly running into a young boy who looked like he was only sixteen. He came up to Odette and set a twenty dollar bill on the counter.

"Twenty on pump four, please."

"Would you like us to pump the gas for you?" Odette asked as she rang him up.

"Um... sure. I guess."

Odette picked up the phone receiver and hit the _page _button. "Vanessa, you're needed out front!"

Within in moments, Odette's sister came out from the back. She was wearing shorts that were so short they barely covered her butt, a blue bikini and high heels. She sauntered across the store to the counter.

"Pump four," Odette told her.

Vanessa winked at the boy, then walked passed him. The boy checked her out with his mouth slightly hanging open, then followed her outside. Odette rolled her eyes.

Odette had been working at Cassim's, a gas station/car repair shop, for three years as the cashier and accountant. Last summer their parents begged her to get Vanessa, then seventeen, a job with her. She had planned to make Vanessa the cashier so Odette could focus more on the accounting side of things, but Vanessa had a different idea. She said the place needed a gimmick. Which, evidently, meant her pumping gas in her bikini. Vanessa was convinced this would bring in more customers. And it did. Word spread quickly about Vanessa over the summer and Cassim's became a very popular gas station- for men anyway. Their parents, of course, were outraged when they found out. But when they found out she was making around two hundred dollars in tips a day- on an off day- they didn't stop her.

Now Odette watched as her younger sister stuck the pump in the boy's gas tank and straddled it. There was another teenage boy in the car who was now watching her as well.

"Is the raise worth it?"

Odette spun around to see one of the mechanics, Audrey, coming in from the garage. She was the one who did the oil change for the woman who had just been in there and she had black oil smudges all over hands. Despite being young, she was the best mechanic around.

"What?"

"The raise Cassim gave you; is it worth it?" Audrey asked, pointing at Vanessa.

After a couple weeks of Vanessa working there gas sales had gone up by almost a hundred percent and then doubled that after a month and continued to go up all summer, so Cassim was able to charge way more for gas than the other gas stations in town. He gave Odette a five dollar more an hour raise for hiring Vanessa. Then, when Vanessa agreed to work all year long instead of just during the summer, Odette got another five dollar raise. At first Odette felt guilty because she thought her sister was being exploited, but Vanessa loved it, so eventually the guilt went away. Especially since she still wasn't making as much as Vanessa and she was doing a lot more work.

"Definitely," Odette replied.

Audrey pulled a red rag out of the pocket of her shorts and wiped her hands. "Can't say I can complain, either. With her working here we're getting repair customers from neighboring towns just to see her while they wait for us fix their car."

Odette nodded. Part of her knew this was wrong, but she had to admit it was definitely good for business.

Vanessa waved goodbye to the teenage boys and walked back into the gas station. She reached into her pocket and held up two twenty dollar bills. "They tipped me forty dollars. God bless horny teenage boys on vacation." She stuck the money back in her pocket and sat down on the counter. "Hey, Audrey."

"What's up?"

Before Vanessa could reply one of the other mechanics, Adam, came in from the garage. When he saw Vanessa, he frowned. It was no secret that Adam and Vanessa didn't get along. No one really knew why, but it happened instantly.

"Congratulations, Vanessa; you've almost reached your goal of becoming a stripper."

"Adam, please," Odette said. "No arguments at work, you two."

"Whatever," Vanessa muttered, hopping off the counter.

After she disappeared in the back room, Adam groaned. "We were doing just fine before she started-" he cleared his throat- "_working _here. This is supposed to be a legit business, not some _show._"

"She's bringing in a lot of money," Odette said. "If I remember correctly, you got a raise not too long ago, as well. That's because Cassim can afford to pay all of you more. Because of the business Vanessa is bringing in."

Adam looked at Audrey. "Come on, Audrey; back me up."

Audrey held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, I don't like seeing her while I'm trying to work, but I _do _like the extra money. I'm fifty-fifty."

"Look, it doesn't matter," Odette told them. "Vanessa is going to school in the fall, so things will be going back to normal then."

Just then the door opened and an older man walked in. Audrey and Adam went back into the garage and Odette greeted him with a smile.

"How can I help you?"

"I dropped off my car a little bit ago to get the brakes checked."

Odette nodded. "Right."

Cassim's son, Aladdin, came in then. He was covered in oil and grease and various other liquids from leaking cars.

"Hello, Mr. Grimsby," Aladdin greeted. He grabbed one of the work order sheets out of the file drawer behind the desk. "The brake lines in the front were rusted through and we had to replace them."

Mr. Grimsby nodded. "How much?"

Odette took the work order from Aladdin and rang it up. "One hundred even." Mr. Grimsby handed Odette a credit card. Odette swiped it and handed it back to him. "Thank you."

Mr. Grimsby cleared his throat and gave her ten dollar bill. "I need some gas as well."

"Would you like us to pump it for you?"

"Yes. Please."

Odette hit the _page _button. "Vanessa, you're needed out front!"


End file.
